


12 Days of Sterek Fanart Piece 2019

by FunkyRacoon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyRacoon/pseuds/FunkyRacoon
Summary: My piece for 12 Days of Sterek :)
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 18
Collections: 12 Days of Sterek





	12 Days of Sterek Fanart Piece 2019

[](https://funkyracoon.tumblr.com/post/189612404281/my-piece-for-12daysofsterek-the-first-idea-i-had)Wish I could have done something bigger but got whammied with life and other things, but at least I got something done!  
  


Also idk how to post art on ao3 the process is confusing so I also added a link to my [tumblr](https://funkyracoon.tumblr.com/post/189612404281/my-piece-for-12daysofsterek-the-first-idea-i-had) post just in case, if anyone wants to help pls do!


End file.
